it's over now
by Aussie Heroine
Summary: I watch her walk in, the pain on her face. Who could have done this to her? This is and AxA songfic to Take a bow by Rihanna.


**I know I should be finishing Loseing Her but I couldn't let this idea slip away. So relaxes and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cott or this song by Rihanna.**

**Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

I looked up to see Atlanta stormed through the door, throwing her bag against the wall with a sickening thud. My heart skipped a beat,_ how do you tell the girl you love you love her when she's your best friend and dating a physic path DJ God?_ I studied her for a minute, the way it was slumped over in defeat.She looked over at me but refused to meet my eyes, but the pain and hurt across her face was hard to miss. Atlanta pivoted around on her heel and stormed off into the kitchen with out saying a word. _That's weird; normally_ _I at least get a smile from her. _Curious, I followed her.

"Hey Atlanta, umm ya wanna go see a movie or something I heard."

"No Archie just leave me alone," She cut in half way through. Ok something's defiantly wrong here. I watched her slump over the sink.

"Umm did ya see Neil earlier today? He was walking by the weapons store and picked up a blade boomerang then Ares walked in and Neil let go of the boomerang sending it flying around the room. Anyway it cut his moustache off! Ares chase Neil all over the place. Poor guy, he'll be doing laps for a month," I started to laugh but she didn't even look up. _Humor obviously isn't gonna work, Now I'm getting concerned. _Slowly I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Is every thing Ok Atlanta?" I was now standing above her, I watched as her face filled with hurt but then she made a fable attempt to hide it.

"Every things fine Arch, just leave me alone," Atlanta pulled out of my grasp and turned to face the wall. Her hands folded delicately across her stomach as she her sides trying to hold back another gasp. Tears started to fall from her eyes down her cheek._ My heart lurched as I watched her in pain. I wanted to do something but I'm not so good with the whole hurt comfort thing, which was more Theresa's thing. But I know hugs help so why not try that. _Slowly I stepped towards her and prepare ti pull her into a hug. "Atlanta," I started to say when . . . . . .

"Atlanta baby, come down here," a voice purred from outside. Sighing, Atlanta fought to regain some complexion before storming out to face the voice. I hovered behind her ready to protect her from anything. Great if she knew what I was thinking she would kill me! She's not known as a huntress for nothing. The door opened and Atlanta slumped against its side.

"What do you want Pan."

**  
You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
**

"Atlanta I'm sorry baby," Pan stuttered as he walked towards me. _How can he do that, betray me then after some meaning less apology expect me to take him back?_

"Go away Pan, you had your chance and you blew it," I snapped back trying to keep the tears that threatened to break at bay. I stared at the traitor waiting, praying he would just leave.

"Atlanta baby, you know that wasn't true," he purred while still walking closer to me. I could feel Archie hovering behind me, protective no doubt. He would be the perfect guy if he wasn't my best friend. I'm not gonna jeopardize that.

"You had me fooled Pan I admit that, you put on a good show but now I know the truth. You can't just betray me like that and expect me to take you back. So just take your lies and beat it!" I hissed at him. I slammed the door shut and turned to walk away.

**  
Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
**

Some how, I don't know how he managed to stop the door midway and now had his hand firmly locked around my wrist. He pulled me towards him forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Atlanta, you're not just gonna throw me out like that are you?" I heard Archie hiss at him behind me as he seized my other hand. _I had to escape him._ Turning around sharply I kick at him, hitting him in hiz bitz. (Sorry can't think of a way to phrase it) it worked he released me. Archie tried to stifle a laugh behind me. Angrily I turned around to face him.

"Your no longer welcome here, so hurry up and get gone." I hissed. I could feel Archie's smug gaze on by back. He was really enjoying me beat the crap out of my 'boyfriend'.

"You said you loved me and I was the one, but now I know it's just another rerun. Please stop and just go." Pan backed up a little but stayed on the front step. Archie sprinted across the room; suddenly the sprinklers came on flooding Pan. Archie jogged up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Now let's see what else iz on."

**  
Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talking' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)  
**

I got a kick out of the sprinkler joke but Atlanta didn't even smile. I could feel her heart breaking in her chest. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Pan, again. Would this guy never leave? Thought it is pretty hard to leave Atlanta. Atlanta paused, and then stormed back towards the door.

"I'm not a liar Lanta, he tricked me," Pan spluttered trying to look innocent.

"Give it up Pan, you won the award so just leave," She was close to tears now but some how managed to hold them back.

"Lanta I," Pan started but was soon cut out by Atlanta.

"You made be believed that you could be faithful to me but you broke that so just leave kay."

I snorted at Pan, he glared back at me. I was just about to walk forward and knock his head off but she held me back, not physically but the way she looked. She couldn't handle much more. I felt my face soften as I watched her.

**  
Oh, and the award for  
the best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
for making me believe (that you)  
that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh**

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation  


"Atlanta I'm not leaving until you take me back," that traitor yelled. I turned to face the wall, I can't take it anymore. "Pan you heard her just leave," Archie hissed behind me. I'm grateful to have him sticking up for me but Pan won't listen to him. He will only listen to me.

"Pan when you will get it, you betrayed me and I'll never forgive you for it. I really thought you had changed from last time but you still took Cronus's side, you still abused me for him and I'll never forgive you for that." I felt Archie stare surprised at my back. His gaze followed mine to the purple marks and cuts down my arms. The abuse from Pan was something I never told my friends, even through all the pain I was still in love and stuck by him. That didn't matter anymore.

"Pan I'll say this one more time you won me over with your lie and I was a sucker for believing you could be changed but we are through. Go take a bow or some thing but it is over now!" I screamed at his face. Right then what was left of my heart broke. The tears finally became too much to bear and broke through on to my face. I took one more glance at Pan who was surprised at my outburst before slamming the door in his face. Archie locked the door behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. Pulling away, I sprinted for my room. I had to get away anywhere but here.

**  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now**

I couldn't believe it; Atlanta had been abused by that jerk! And after all the pain he put her through he had the never to come expect her to take him back. I replayed the scene that just happened over in my head, Atlanta telling Pan to get stuff, Pan refusing, Atlanta making one final attempt screaming loader than ever then her face. She had finally broken down. I could hear faint sobbing above me and immediately I felt the way I had when she first walked in only times one thousand and one. Quietly I made my way up to her room. Walking in to her room with out knocking isn't what I normally do but I did it anyway, there were more important thing at the minute. Atlanta was hunched over in the far corner of her room near the window. The scene looked like something out of a drippy romantic drama movie but only this girl was way more beautiful and may more hurt than any actress could be. Slowly I walked across the room to her, grabbing a blanket off the bed just in case. Atlanta looked up at me and she immediately pierces my heart. The hurt and pain I saw on her face was nothing I'd ever seen. Immediately I dropped the blanket and took her up in my arms. Slowly I lowered my self to the floor and pulled her small body closer to mine. Gently my other hand guided her head to rest on my shoulder. There we sat for ages her small body shaking against mine. I occasionally stroked her head/hair. Eventually Atlanta's eyes ran dry and she looked up at me, then everything started to register. I hadn't noticed how close our bodies were and how close her lips were to mine. I could clearly see the cuts and bruises all over her body. She flinched and began to pull away.

"How could I have been so stupid," she muttered her voice still filled with pain. I couldn't bear to heat her beat her self about what happened. My finger flickered to her lips hushing them gently. Atlanta started to protest but before I knew it my lips locked onto her. I felt her surprise at my action which made me feel guilty. I was about to pull away from her when I felt pressure on my lips. She was kissing me back! Her small arms hooked around my neck while mine snaked around her small waist. Reluctantly we broke apart. Now she was staring at me with big hazel eyes confused. Here goes nothing. "Atlanta, I know you properly don't feel the same way about me but you have to know. I care for you a lot, no not just a lot I love you. I'm sorry that I let this happen to you I swear it'll never happen Ag," she cut me off again.

"Arch first of all this wasn't your fault Kay and second I love you to." Her lips locked around mine again this time permanantly. When we finally broke apart I sat on the bed and she curled up on my lap and slowly fell asleep. (Nothing more than that for those of you with creative minds)

Several hours later we hear the others return. We walked down to meet them hand in hand. When the others saw us the whispers began. The only one not whispering was Theresa. She had a vision of what happen so didn't need to be briefed. Slowly Theresa pulled Atlanta into a hug, giving me the thumbs up behind her back. Atlanta caught on, and then returned to my side. I watched Jay stare at Theresa as she walled away. HHmmm I wonder when those to will. . . My thoughts were interrupted my Herry's laughing. Atlanta punched him in the stomach before returning to face me. My arms snaked around her small waist as I pulled her in. Her lips gently met mine and finally everything was right.

**Hey so what do ya thing? It got a little sloppy towards the end but it's a romantic song fic song ya gotta expect it. So read and review! **

**Luv Aussie Heorine.**


End file.
